custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney Home Videos
Season 1 (1993) #Barney's Shapes, Colors, Letters and Numbers (June 2, 1992) #Barney's Purple Fun! (June 2, 1992) #Barney Makes Different Movies (June 7, 1992) #Barney's We Got The Girl Cry Wolf (August 6, 1992) #Barney's Playground Adventure (August 11, 1992) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 (1995) #BarNey's Colourful World! Live At Radio City Music Hall (January 27, 1993) #Barney BIG Game Show (April 19, 1993) #Barney's Science Fun (December 12, 1993) #Barney Says, "Please and Thank You" (July 5, 1994) # #Barney's Sleepytime Songs (May 12, 1994) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (1995) #Let's Go To The Mexico (January 15, 1995) #Ready Set Play (Feburary 15, 1995) #Barney's Te-e-riffic Adventure! (June 15, 1995) #Excellent Exercise (October 7, 1995) #Barney's Classic Holidays! (November 10, 1995) #Barney Writes a Story (November 22, 1995) #Barney's Big Balloon (December 5, 1995) #Barney's Outdoor Adventure! (April 23, 1996) #Have Fun with Barney (December 7, 1996) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure (December 20, 1996) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (January 14, 1997) #We Can Play! (March 8, 1997) #Going on an Animal Hunt (April 12, 1997) #Barney's Summer Fun (May 6, 1997) #Barney's Colors & Shapes! (June 16, 1997) #Barney's Counting Round-Up! (June 22, 1997) #Barney That's a Career to Me! (July 8, 1997) #Going Places with Barney! (July 13, 1997) #Having a Great Day! (July 18, 1997) #Travel Around the World with Barney! (September 14, 1997) #Barney's Animal Friends (September 14, 1997) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Pretend Fun! (September 16, 1997) #Barney's Favorites Vol 1 (September 30, 1997) #Barney's Favorites Vol 2 (September 30, 1997) #Barney Playing at the Treehouse (October 8, 1997) #Barney's Magical Christmas (October 21, 1997) #Let's Show Respect (November 4, 1997) #Barney's Bike-Action Fun (November 13, 1997) #On The Move With Barney! (November 16, 1997) Season 4 (1998) #Let's Play with Barney! (April 15, 1997) #Let's Go To The Video Store (April 15, 1997) #Barney Super Singing Circus The Movie (1997) (May 6, 1997) #Badney Super-Sing Circus Magic Talent Christmas Adventure (June 15, 1997) #Barney's Safari Adventure (June 20, 1997) #Can You Sing That Song (1997) (December 3, 1997) #Barney's Fun Adventure (December 4, 1997) #Barney's Career Fun (March 3, 1998) #Barney Work and Play Together (April 3, 1998) #Barney's Jungle Friends (1998) (December 14, 1998) #Super Christmas Star Advenutre The Movie (November 17, 1999) Season 5 (1999) #Good Clean Fun The Bath Movie Circus (November 20, 1998) #hOT aIR Balloon Super Circus Advenmtire (November 23, 1998) #Ready Ste Play (November 24, 1998) #I Love to Sing with Barney (January 12, 1999) #Barney Happy Birthday Bash (March 9, 1999) #That a Home Be wiht Barney (May 15, 1999) #Barney's A Great Day for Learning (July 27, 1999) Season 6 (2000) #Barney Time For School (February 7, 1999) #Get to Know The Five Senses! (September 21, 1999) #Barney's Favorite Songs (May 12, 2000) #Barney Healthy Fun! (September 5, 2000) #Barney's Let's Make Music (December 28, 2001) #Barney's Valentine Adventure (February 14, 2002) #Do the Dino Dance! (September 1, 2002) Season 7 (2002) #Barney's Birthday Bash! (September 17, 2002) Season 8 (2004) #Barney's Imagination Adventure! 24, 2003 #Dressing Up and On & Off Fun! later be shortened into On Again, Off Again 9, 2003 Season 9 (2005) #The Best Of All New Barney's Colorful World! Live at Radio City Music Hall In New York City Cilp Show 12, 2003 VHS Fllowing Barney Fun & Games at Radio City Music Hall In New York City and Later as Barney's Colorful World! Season 10 (2007-2009) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 (2008) #Glri Cry Wolf Circus (October 12, 2007) # # # # # # # # #Barney's Super Sing Birthday Bash Live at Radio City Music Hall In New York City (December 31, 2007) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 12 (2009) #Name The ABC Number Games: A Game Show Family Feud Adventure 6, 2009 #Barney & Friends Let's Go To The Family Feud: The Game Show Clip Show Adveuntre 10, 2009 #Barney's Magical Musical Counting Party 19, 2009 # # #Magical Family Fued Adventure The Movie 6, 2009